


The Crop

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Molly is pissed, Riding Crop, Sherlock's arse, Slapping, written in 30 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No idea where this one came from (again!) I was just thinking about the scene and then this happened. It was written in 30 mins so it might be rubbish but thought id post it in my prompt series. Its also my first attempt at Sherlock/Molly fic and i don't normally do straight stuff... so this is a rare occurrence lol</p><p>Not beta'd. Please comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crop

The slaps echoed around the morgue; deep and resonating against the cold metal and sharp instruments

‘How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with; and how dare you betray the love of your friends. Say you’re sorry’ Molly seethed

Sherlock attempted a witty response but his brain was fried from the stinging slaps which Molly had given him. Harder than he had imagined her capable of giving. He hardly heard her next order

‘Everyone get out’

John looked at Molly, then Sherlock and finally Mary and the two stragglers they had picked up. Mary nodded and they exited the morgue quickly and silently

‘Molly i…’ Sherlock started before Molly slapped him again

‘You’re a disgrace. Do you think I risked everything to help you do **_THIS_**?!’ Molly spat, pulling up Sherlock’s sleeves and looking at the trackmarks.

Sherlock bit his lip; he should have told her to mind her own business. It wasn’t his fault her engagement was called off, or that she had put on 4 pounds, or that she was sexually frustrated. Sherlock quieted when he realised that he had been speaking out loud.

‘You’re an arsehole Sherlock Holmes’ Molly said angrily, grabbing Sherlocks hair she dragged him until he was bent double over the table, his arse pushed out and his chest down on the cold surface.

‘Stay there. Im warning you’ Molly growled and Sherlock stiffened as he looked at the rage in her eyes for the first time.

‘If you can’t behave like an adult. I’ll treat you like a child’ she said as she walked to the back of the room and grabbed the riding crop which Sherlock had left over years before. She was never sure what to do with it but now she had a good idea.

‘Pants down. Now’ Molly warned watching as Sherlock blushed and lowered his pants, baring his bare behind to her for the first time;

Her anger overpowered the arousal she felt as she watched the pale fleshy skin come into view. Sherlock gripped the edge of the table tightly as he lowered his head submissively

**_-Whack_ **

The sting focussed his brain on one small part of his anatomy with his entire brain screaming in pain

**_-Whack_ **

Sherlock gasped and held the table tighter

**_-Whack_ **

Tears formed in his eyes now, his arse turning a pink hue

**_-Whack_ **

Molly was panting, arousal or exertion Sherlock couldn’t deduce in his fuddled and high mind

**_-Whack_ **

He was mumbling now, his legs quivering like jelly

**_-Whack_ **

Sherlock realised his cock was hard. He wondered whether Molly would help him soothe that ache

**_-Whack_ **

The blows were hitting the previous strokes now. His arse burnt like fire

**_-Whack_ **

His whole body tingled with sensations, unknown until now sensations

**_-Whack_ **

Sherlock heard Molly walk away and throw the riding crop back where it was previously stored. She walked to the door and turned around with tears in her eyes, looking over at the flushed and panting Consulting Detective bent double over her desk

‘Don’t waste your life Sherlock. Not now you have John back’ Molly said confidently, turning on her heels and leaving Sherlock lying alone and aroused, his cock leaking down his thighs

He grabbed his cock and tugged hard once, his knees almost buckling as he came with a deep groan. Spilling himself over his hand and fist he quickly checked around and grabbed tissue to clean himself up. He rearranged his tracksuit bottoms so he was presentable and took a deep breath before walking to find John. He had a lot of apologising to do


End file.
